The Adventurous Smurfette
by Randomwords247
Summary: A Smurfette is found in the forest near Christmas with a what looks to be broken leg. She is scared of the Smurfs, and doesn't trust them keeping her in the Smurf Village, but little do the Smurfs know, is that she has a secret she's not very willing to share. Read to find out more and let the Adventure begin! Re-Written
1. The Smurfette In The Forest

**Me: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Smurfs: Hello!**

**Me: This is my first FanFic on this site, so please enjoy it! Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
><strong>

**Doctor: ME! The Smurfs and me belong to Peyo.**

**Me: But Esther belongs to me. On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day at the beach. The wind was calm. The sea was calm. Everything was calm, apart from one person.<p>

"Be careful Esther, and don't go out of mine and your father's view, okay?" Someone said. "Okay Mum, I'll try," the Girl called Esther said.

Esther then started making sand castles, until she saw a light of some sort coming from a cave.

She decided to quickly go and see what the light was and then come back just as quickly. She made her way to the cave, and slowly explored it, making sure she knew which way was back, she wasn't looking at that point where her feet were going, and she lost her footing, and began falling into a hole. She grabbed onto a rock just in time. However, it was a very loose rock, and when she tried to pull herself up, it went loose and broke off. She fell into the hole,losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Esther woke up, looking around a little until she noticed herself. "W-w-what happened to my skin!? Whyis it b-blue?!" She asked herself worryingly.<p>

"W-where did this hat come from? Why do I have a cloak?" She questioned again silently this time,

"Where am I? Its s-snowing? But it's July. Whats happened?" she wondered. "Maybe if I explore a little, I can find a way back," she said to herself. She then started to walk around, noticing how big the trees and plants were compared to her.

Then, she heard voices. Being the curious girl she was, headed to where the voices were coming from as she hid behind bushes and trees.

"Smurf on guys, we're nearly there," one voice said.

Esther looked and saw where the voices where coming from, some Creatures that looked like her, they were all blue like her, maybe a little darker, had the same hat she had, only had 3 fingers and 1 thumb each. She checked her hands and saw the same amount of fingers as them. Getting more curious by the minute, she started to move in closer.

"What was that?" a voice said. Esther froze in fear realizing she was spotted. "Oh it's smurfally nothing," another voice said.

"My ears never lie, and I smurfed something. Come on, let's smurf it out," the first voice said. Not knowing if they were friend or foe, Esther started to run.

"Hey you're right. Smurfthing is there! It's smurfing away. Smurf on guys!," a voice said.

She started to run as fast as her legs could make her. She looked back once to see if she had lost them or not, only to trip over something, resulting in her hurting her left leg extremely badly, so much that it even bleed! Due to the loss of blood, she then lost consciousness.

Esther woke up inside a building in a bed. While wondering how she got there, she sat up groaning in pain before saying,

"Where am I now?" Suddenly, one of those blue creatures came in; this one looking a bit like a doctor.

"Ah so you're finally awake", it said, Esther replied, trying to sound brave "Who are you? Where am I? she asked shaking a little with fear.

"I'm Doctor Smurf. You're inside the Smurf hospital. What's your name?" he asked her. She shook her head sideways slowly whispering,

"I'd rather not tell you" Doctor smiled a little

"Okay then, until you smurf like telling me, I'll just smurf you Mystery Smurfette" He told her, slowly before leaving the hospital, and after he did Esther then began to relax a little, breathing out a sigh of relief, before Doctor came in with another Smurf behind him.

This one whore red clothes and had a other Smurf came towards her and said,

"Here drink this, it will help your leg to smurf better." She looked at it for a while, looking at the Smurf, who just smiled at her, before slowly taking it out of his hands saying a very quiet "Thank you", and drank it.

The Smurf turned then turned to Doctor "If she smurfs that twice a day, her leg will be smurfy in about a week. Maybe less. Make sure she smurfs it Doctor," he said.

"Yes Papa," Doctor replied to the Smurf named Papa who then left, and Doctor said, "Its best if you smurf some rest. I'll smurf you in the morning."

"Okay" she said, as he left her to sleep. She then went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well how was that?<br>**

**Doctor: Esther! Get back in that bed right now!**

**Esther: Fine! Your no fun!**

**Me: You two, stop fighting, before I knock you out the with this *shows hammer in hands***

**Esther and Doctor: AH! Okay we're sorry!**

**Me: Good anyway goodbye and remember to tell me what you think by reviewing!  
><strong>


	2. GarbageSmell

**Me: HELLO!**

**Smurfs: Hello! **

**Me: I am pleased to say the next chapter is going to happen, but there is one more chapter about Esther's first time in the Smurf Village after this, then there will be other things posted  
><strong>

**Grouchy: One review! HA you never smurf anything good!**

**Me: Shut up before I hit you on the head with a hammer, anyway the review is from FrittzyCrazy and it reads:**

**"Very Nice. You definitely have something interesting here, but it would be more legible if you started a new line every time someone else speaks. You do, However, have a nice plot so far and have gotten me hooked."**

**Esther: Don't worry she will try to do that**

**Me: Yes I will so anyway Papa Disclaimer!**

**Papa: Me and my little Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Me: And Esther is my character, made her myself! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Esther's Diary:<em> _Sometime in Winter, I need to ask when_

_Dear Diary, Yesterday, was the craziest day I have ever experinced. While at the Beach with my Brothers, Mum and Dad, I saw a blue light coming from a cave, near where I was playing in the sand, and ended up falling into a deep hole. I then woke up, it was winter and, somehow, I _changed_, I had__ blue skin, a strange hat, 3 fingers instead of 4, my thumb still the same, my normal clothes, and a dark green cloak. I was found by some blue creatures, Smurfs, which I have turned into somehow, who I ran from, which is where I tripped, hurt my leg and fainted. _

_When I woke up, I was in the "Smurf Village Hospital." I met Doctor Smurf and Papa Smurf, who then later gave me something that would hopefully help my leg I hope to find out more about these "Smurfs," and I hope today is not as crazy and confusing as yesterday. One thing that really confuses me, is that I can understand what they're saying, because they keep using the word "Smurf" to replace a word. I really am confused._

_Although they seem trustable, I'm not sure if I can trust them or not, I'm not sure if the drink that Papa Smurf gave me will really help my leg or not, but if not then it might do something bad to me. I hope they're telling the trust_

_Esther._

* * *

><p>After putting her Diary (Which she brought everywhere, including the beach) Esther tried to get up and out of bed, but before she could Doctor came and stopped her<p>

"Oh no you don't. You're smurfing in bed. You don't want to smurf your leg even worse, do you?" He told her

"But ho-" she was cut short by Doctor saying,

"I'll smurf you some food. Don't worry." Esther sighed, knowing there was no way she could get out of bed. As she at down, there was a knock at the door to which Doctor opened, reveling Papa Smurf

"How's she smurfing Doctor?" he asked while walking in, "She's smurfing alright Papa, but her leg isn't smurfy enough to smurf on yet," Doctor replied,

"I'm sure if she doesn't smurf weight on it, rests it, and smurfs the potion, she should smurf better soon" he told him

"I stopped her from smurfing up before you smurfed in" he reported "She's smurfs to be a very stubborn Smurf" he said

"She probably wants to smurf out of bed, smurf an eye on her, but if she wants to smurf out, help her to smurf once in a while, but not often" he told him, before leaving

* * *

><p>Esther was stuck in that bed for the next 5 days, wishing her leg would get better so she could go and explore, she was so bored staying in that bed all day with nothing to do. Sure, Doctor would help her to walk around the Hospital every once in a while, but it was still boring. Until, one night, Doctor came to her and said,<p>

"Your leg should be smurfy enough to smurf on tomorrow" hearing these words made her pinch herself, to check if she was dreaming or not, and to her happiness, she wasn't.

He then held out a scarf and some gloves "Smurf these on tomorrow to keep you smurfy and warm" he told her.

Esther smiled, it was the biggest smile she had since she got there, she was excited, finally out of bed! She could hardly wait.

"But"

There was that word, the word she so badly hated

"You'll have to smurf these when you walk, it's not hard, I'll smurf you how tomorrow" he told her, showing some crutches, she nodded slowly. She wasn't able to walk, but at least she was out of bed!

* * *

><p>The day finally came after what seemed like the longest night ever, Doctor got her breakfast probably for the last time, and helped her out of bed, bringing her to three stools, sitting her down on one, resting her leg on another, and sitting down himself on the third.<p>

"I just need to smurf a bandage on your leg, Myst-"

"My names not Mystery" she whispered stopping him,

"What?" he asked

"My names Esther" she whispered again

"What a smurfy name you have Esther" he said smiling "There, your leg is bandaged up smurfily, but you must not smurf or do anything dangerous, or your leg could get smurfed again." he said

"I'll try" she replied as Doctor helped her to the door, before opening it for her, reveling were lots of smurfs outside, who seemed to have been waiting for something, with Papa at the front, shouting

"Smurfy Christmas!"

_"Christmas? Already?"_ she thought to herself

"Everysmurf! Meet Esther!" Doctor said

"Hello Esther, smurfy to meet you!" they all said, "Hello!" she replied to them, much quieter though.

"Here Esther, I smurfed you these" a smurf said giving her a white frilly dress

"Er, thanks, but, could you make me clothes like these instead?" she asked him, he looked suprised

"Well I guess I could smurf a try" he answered in an upset voice

"Don't smurf him, he just wants everysmurf to wear the same clothes" Doctor told her, to which she giggled replying

"Well you can't have everything can you?"

* * *

><p>A hour passed and Esther was outside in the snow, smiling happily, wondering what to do, before a Smurf with a Heart Tattoo on his shoulders passed her, she quickly made a Snowball, and threw it at him, almost shouting 'Bulls-eye!' out loud<p>

She thought that she got away with it, and was about to walk away, before getting hit with one. Realizing that she got herself into a snowball fight, she started making and throwing more while laughing and giggling a lot.

During the snowball fight, somesmurf's snowball hit Esther's hat, and knocked it off. When she went to get it back she noticed that something was underneath it. Esther picked it up removing the snow which was covering it, and at the sight of what it was, she felt like crying. It was a picture of her with her family, her mum, her dad, her brothers and her. She looked around to see if no one was looking, before leaving the village to cry alone.

* * *

><p>What Esther didn't know was that a human, who wore black robes with patches in them and had red shoes, was behind her with a butterfly net in his hands, was tiptoeing towards her, trying not to make a sound. However, because of her good hearing, and the silence around her, she heard a twig snap and instantly turned round seeing the man, Esther quickly got up and ran without thinking, leaving her Crutches behind, with the man chasing her.<p>

She kept running until she tripped, with her leg feeling very painful she could not run any longer but had to sit though the pain.

The man captured her, taking her to a cliff side where an old hovel was, she wondered what the man was going to do to her but could not think due to the pain of her leg.

Once he arrived there, he put her inside a cage

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?" she demanded to know with a bit of anger in her voice, and fear was heard in it as well.

"I am the Great and Powerful wizard Gargamel and I-" he said being cut short

"GarbageSmell?" she asked begining to laugh "Oh, oh, let me guess! Your full name is "GarbageSmellsALotLikeMe" isn't it?" she said laughing very hard

"ENOUGH!" Gargamel shouted making her stop

"Temper, Temper" she announced, winding him up even more "Wow someone sure does need to control their temper" she muttered to herself.

Because of her sharp Eye-Sight, she managed to see a smurf in the window, so she pointed to a key hanging on the wall while Gargamel wasn't looking,

"Hey GarbageSmell, who's that cat over there? Oh let me guess its your henchman or should I say henchcat" she said again laughing

"That's it! I have had enough of you! Tell me your name before I start extracting your essence so I can write it on your tombstone! Now!" he shouted not noticing the Smurfs behind him,

"Well if you must know my name, I'm going to do a little quiz, "Esther", "Elizabath", "Sarah", Snowflake", "Sapphire", "Rose", "Alice" or "Flower" which of these is my name?"she said trying to buy as much time as she could,

"Err Elizabath" he guessed

"Wrong!"

"Flower?"

"Wrong again"

"Sarah"

"Wow, your bad at these guessing games"

_"Hmm which one"_ he thought _"Maybe it's the most different one, I've never heard anyone called 'Esther' before!"_

"Esther!" he said, Esther looked surprised, no one has ever guessed her name that easy, they usually guess every name _b__ut_ Esther, which always left her annoyed.

"Ho-, wh-" she tried to say while gulping, resulting in Gargamel grinning evily "Now, lets start extracting some essence shall we?" he said

"W-WAIT! B-before you start let me just say this!" she said hurriedly

"What is it?"

"Behind you" she replied sneakily pointing behind him, he looked behind him, which resulted in being hit in the head with something.

"Nice timing guys!" Esher said while they unlocked her cage

"No problem" a smurf with a mark on his arms said,

"Esther, I knew you'd smurf your leg again," Doctor said

"Sorry Doctor, I wasn't thinking, I ran when I saw him" she told him in a sorrowful voice.

"Its okay, it wasn't your smurf, it was Gargamel's" he said smiling "Here smurf these, I smurfed them in the forest, which is what made us smurf that something happened to you" he said giving her her crutches to help her walk she got them and slowly got up groaning a little

"Thanks Doctor" she said still in pain, but able to at least walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes I know horrible of me to end without letting anyone know if they escaped or not, or if Gargamel got them. But hey at least part two is now readable!<strong>

**Esther: Also to all those Gargamel fans who are reading this story, I am sorry for insulting his name, I JUST CAN'T RESIST! SMASH EVERYTHING WITH A GIANT HAMMER!**

**Me: Alright who gave her cream? *Everyone looks at Jokey***

**Jokey: He he, sorry**

**Me: Smurfs grab her! Papa make a sleeping potion and I'll get her to drink it!**

**Papa: Right on it.**

**Me: Hopefully next time she will have calmed down *ducks as she jumps over me* but hey, tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	3. The Escape!

**Me: GRAB HER!**

**Esther: CAN'T CATCH ME FOR A MONKEY UP A TR- *gets knocked out after being hit on the head with a hammer***

**Me: I'm sorry Esther BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! Anyway hello everyone again!**

**Grouchy: Your not doing well with reviews AT ALL *laughs* **

**Me: You'll love this one! Its from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Smash? Did somebody say SMASH? HAHA SMASH!**  
><strong>*Ahem*<strong>  
><strong>Sorry about that, I get a little carried away at times. However, if Grouchy thinks getting ONE review is funny, I would be glad to smash him. I'm gaining a reputation for smashing Smurfs who act like that. <strong>  
><strong>I also think that Esther's teasing of Gargamel is very funny, even Hilarious. I am sorry that her Christmas with the Smurfs was cut so short, but at least things seem to be looking up. I'm just gonna take a guess here, correct me if I'm wrong, but is this set in the Movie Universe?<strong>  
><strong>*Groan* Nice going Jokey! Good luck to all of you with calming Esther down."<strong>

**Me: Hear that Jokey and Grouchy! *Looks at them, who just stay quiet* I thought so, anyway it is mostly set in the film series, but I have been trying to make it have some cartoon stuff in, you'll find that out in one of the chapters! So anyway Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Esther then started to walk to them until something caught her eye<p>

"RUN!" she shouted, as Gargamel swong a net capturing all of them but Doctor and her "Come on follow me!" Doctor told her, as they slid of the table, and ran into a mouse hole

"Get them Azrael! Get them! I want that Smurfette!" Gargamel shouted to his cat

"He really wants to smurf you Esther" Doctor thought out loud "I might of gotten a bit carried away" she told him laughing nervously

"What did you smurf?" he asked crossing his arms and staring at her in an unamused manner

"I made fun of his name, calling him 'GarbageSmell' and distracted him while you got the key" she answered in a nervous tone, scratching her head nervously

"Esther, that wasn't very smurfy of you" he said

"What can I say? I was born like this and I can't help it! I heard his name and just had to make a couple jokes about it" she replied defensively

_"Smurfed? But I thought all Smurfettes were created not smurfed"_ he wondered in his thoughts.

"Hmm... I have a plan! Follow me" Esther announced

"Hey smurf just a minute your not supposed to be smurfing" Doctor replied

"1: We don't have a minute and 2: Do you want to rescue those smurfs or not?" she questioned, making him sigh in defeat

"Fine. Smurf me the plan" he told her

"Alright. One of us is going to distract Gargamel and his cat, by getting them to chase the one of us, while the other frees the smurfs while Gargamel's not looking, we're gonna have to quickly chose which one of us is gonna distract them, and which one of us is gonna help the Smurfs" she announced

"Smurfy plan! I'll distract them" he replied

"Okay, well there's more to it. once I've freed the smurfs your gonna have to make a run to the window, but at the last minute jump out the way to get to us, okay?" she finished

"Okay then. Let's smurf!" Doctor told Esther "Wait. Shout this to get his attention" she said, before whispering something into his ear.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gargamel, smurfy nose on your wart!" Doctor laughed<p>

"Why you!" Gargamel shouted starting to chase him with Azrael while Esther climbed, with great difficulty, to get the key.

_"Come on just a little closer"_ she thought "Look Azrael! There's that Smurfette Esther!" Gargamel announced "Oh no. Doctor! Circle Around! Circle Around!" she shouted climbing as quick as she could with her leg in lots of pain,

"Undersmurfed" he replied circling around Gargamel picking up a big stick and using it to trip him over

"Why you! Azrael get that Smurfette!" Gargamel shouted to his cat while he chased Doctor.

"Come on just a little higher... Got it! Coming to you Smurfs!" she shouted, but just as she was about to jump, Azreal managed to scratch her right arm and the right side of her face, ignoring this she jumped, and threw the keys midair towards the table, before managing to grab onto the table, she then managed to only just climb up.

"Here take the keys! I got a cat to take care of. Doctor Window Window!" she said, signaling Doctor to go to the window as she ran to the window as well, her plan didn't start like she planned, but she wanted to make sure it ended the same.

Esther kept running, ignoring the pain of her leg but tripping a few times, but with Azrael behind her, she couldn't slow down or stop, she had to last through the pain, she didn't want it to be the worst Christmas ever. No she wanted the smurfs to be together, they were a family, she wanted to make sure they were together, even if it meant sacrificing herself, to her, it would be like letting her family down if she didn't rescue them, after all they would have done the same if it was her family in danger.

"NOW!" she shouted to Doctor, and he turned just before the window, as well as Esther, resulting in Gargamel and Azrael falling out of the Window, realizing too late that the Smurfs hadn't jumped out of it.

"We did it!" Doctor shouted happily, but surprisingly, Esther didn't respond. She just lay there groaning with pain, "Oh no! Smurfs, help me carry her to the village quickly!" the Smurfs who had, thankfully they just got out of the cages, jumped down to help him carry her.

* * *

><p>Esther later woke up, in the hospital once again groaning<p>

"Wa-was it all a dream?" she wondered out loud

"No it wasn't Esther" a Smurf said to her, it was Doctor "You smurfed your leg worse then it was before and your arm and face are bad as well. You sure did smurf it in Gargamel's hovel" he said making her look at her arm which had a bandage on it.

A Smurf then came in, wearing white overalls, a white smurf hat with a visor and a pencil in his ear, with something that looked like a wheelchair

"It's finished Doctor"

"Smurfect!" Doctor announced smiling, before turning to Esther,

"This is a wheelsmurfer, Handy smurfed it so that you could smurf with us at the Christmas Party!" he told her

"Th-thank you, its very kind of you to do this for me" Esther said, not knowing what to say

"What can I smurf? Think of it as a thank you for smurfing us out of Gargamel's hovel, after we tried to rescue you" he said smiling

"Whats your name?" she said out of curiosity "I'm Handy Smurf, I'm the smurf village builder" he answered smiling before saying "Let me help you smurf into it", he and Doctor then both then helped her into the wheelsmurfer, and showed her how to use it.

* * *

><p>Later they were all around the Christmas tree and someone asked,<p>

"Hey Esther, what made you smurf into the forest anyway?" Esther didn't want to tell about her family just yet, so she just came up with an excuse and said while giggling a little "I guess I was in a world of my own while walking"

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" she shouted with happiness and joy

"And Merry Christmas, guys, where ever you are" she whispered quietly to herself while looking up at the sky thinking of her family.

"Esther, smurf over here!" the Smurf with red things which looked like tattoos or something on his arms said, she went over there, wondering why she was called

"We smurfed this for you!" he said pointing to all the smurfs while holding a box with wrapping paper on it,

"Smurf on, open it" some smurfs said, then others joined in wanting her to open it, Esther laughed saying

"Okay okay, I'll open it", before she opened it there was a note attached to it saying "We smurf you a Smurfy Christmas and a smurfy welcome to the Smurf village Esther!" inside the box were some white flowers and a Christmasy smurf hat, all she could do was cry tears of joy and thankfulness saying

"Thank you, thank you so much!" all the smurfs cheered saying

"Welcome to the Smurf Village Esther and Merry Christmas!", despite the incident with Gargamel, they had the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aww! Don't you just love a happy ending? Let's just hope Esther wakes up okay and doesn't know I knocked her out, otherwise I'm gonna have to play "Hide and seek" with being found ending up in pain, and don't worry her arm will be okay same with her leg.<strong>

**Jokey: I'll sure not smurf that mistake again**

**Me: Let's hope or I'll bonk you on the noggin next time**

**Papa: Not very smurfy of you**

**Me: Yeah I know but anyway remember to review and tell me what you think! I'll be posting more stories as well as the date of when they take place so watch out for them! 'Till then Goodbye from me and the Smurfs!**


	4. Re-Write

**Me: I'm posting the chapter, to let you guys know that this story is now 100% Re-Written, apart from the Author's Notes, I just thought I'd let you guys know, because I have tried my best to make it more readable and bearable, so enjoy! :D**


End file.
